


creating sparks

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: To say he has a steel tight control on his magic at this point would be anunderstatement. Which is why it catches him so off guard when there are suddenly literal sparks around the room for seemingly no reason.For the prompt: Magic (love spells/potions, soulmate bonds, destiny, literal sparks from a kiss, etc.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Valentines fic-a-thon! Hope you like it <3 
> 
> You can find me at [softmagnusbane](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)

Magnus has spent years, _centuries_ , to learn how to control his powers. He’s trained with some of the most powerful warlocks, learned tricks and gotten advice should he have an accident, which, if he is allowed to brag, he’s only had to use a handful of times.

To say he has a steel tight control on his magic at this point would be an _understatement_. Which is why it catches him so off guard when there are suddenly literal sparks around the room for seemingly no reason. Bright and shiny, clearly harmless —if not his living room would be on fire— but still, he definitely did _not_ do anything to cause them, there was no reason for them to be there at all.

Okay maybe no reason was a little wrong, Alec is here, cradling Magnus’ face like its something precious and fragile, pink lips shiny and slightly swollen from their previously shared kiss. The sparks didn’t only catch Magnus’ attention.

“Is something wrong?” The taller man asks, eyes slightly wide in surprise, although Magnus can see the lust in those hazel eyes, Alec would never ignore any sign of discomfort. It only takes a second for Magnus to make the connection himself, which makes the shock even bigger, he’s _never_ lost control because of a lover before, not in his worst fights with Camille, and _definitely_ not in any good way. It warms him at the same time it terrifies him that Alec, this sweet adorable kind shadowhunter, is the one who keeps unlocking things within him. Apparently that goes for his magic as well.

Realizing Alec is waiting for an answer Magnus smiles a tad self deprecatingly and shakes his head a little, as much as Alec’s hands let him. Those big calloused yet impossibly soft hands are still holding on, thumbs moving in soothing strokes over his cheekbones, seemingly on their own accord, making his eyes flutter shut involuntary.

“Not at all, I’ve never been better.” he whispers against his boyfriend’s lips. Gently pressing closer. Alec, the wonderful man, doesn’t let it slide though. He leans in to comply, keeping the kiss chaste, tender, before pulling back again, clearly searching Magnus’ face for something. The older man tightens his grip on Alec’s hips and pulls him closer, hoping to distract him enough not to question it further.

He’s not worried about his magic hurting Alec —he never is— but losing control is something that takes him back all those years ago to when he was training, its almost embarrassing that so many years of practice later all it takes is Alec pushing the right buttons to let it loose.

Feeling that muscular hard body against his own Alec almost stops his attempt to figure out what happened to Magnus since the room was lit with hundreds of sparks just five seconds ago, his mind travelling to a place that quickly and efficiently makes his bloodstream go in a direction he definitely wasn’t intending for tonight. All he wanted was to kiss his boyfriend hello after a grueling hunt. Hopefully cuddle on the couch and hear about what antics Magnus’ crazy clients has been doing today to try to get either cheaper prizes or unachievable results, which says _a lot_ when you’re talking about one of the most powerful warlocks there is.

Now though, feeling the hard planes of his lover's body against his own his thoughts slowly evaporate, seemingly to leave a very singular idea left. Before he completely crumbles though Alec opens his eyes, searching gorgeous golden brown ones for an answer he isn’t sure Magnus want’s to share. Alec will never push him hard on things like this, but he is getting more curious by the second. So he pushes a little, just a little.

Moving his lips against Magnus’ he teases the seam of his lips with his tongue, just as Magnus opens up to him he pulls back, causing the other man to valiantly chase his lips from where he’s captured in Alec’s hands. Keeping his tone a low murmur, Alec leans back in, just a breath away from those amazing lips before whispering “what happened?” against them, without giving into the urge to simply ravish this amazing man right here up against the door, or on the floor for that matter. The amount of self-control Alec is currently using skyrockets as Magnus’ hands tighten again on his hips, pulling him impossibly closer.

Blinking his eyes open Magnus’ seems to regain his focus a little, slits blown lust wide making Alec’s breath hitch, he adores every moment he get’s to see his boyfriend’s un-glamoured eyes. He forces himself to take a deep breath and pull away completely, making it clear he needs an answer before they continue. The slightly shorter man seems to realize the same thing because he sighs deeply, stroking his hands along Alec’s sides which is much too distracting in its own.

“I… Got a little overwhelmed and lost control of my magic,” the last half is a quiet murmur but the shadowhunter hears every word as clear as day.

Waiting for his love to look at him Alec lets the smile that wants to burst take over his face, the excitement must be evident in his eyes since Magnus —when he looks back up— seems more than a little confused.

“What?” the beautiful man asks, trying to sound more confident than the moment lets him be.

Alec just smiles wider before he leans down to firmly press their lips together, this time not pulling away as Magnus deepens it, licking into his lover's mouth like he’s dying for it. His hands move from his boyfriend’s face down his neck before going back up into soft black styled hair, pulling slightly as Magnus sucks on his tongue. This causes sparks again, shining brightly in Alec’s peripheral vision when they separate to catch their breaths.

He sees the moment Magnus notices the sparks, the hands on his waist loosens a second before tightening again.

“I’m sorry” the magical man murmurs, but Alec won’t have any of that.

“Are you kidding? This is amazing Magnus. Do you have any idea how exhilarating it is to be the one who makes you lose control for a change?” Alec smirks, using his grip on the other man’s hair to pull him back in.

“Now let me see just how much light I can get us tonight,” he whispers and hears Magnus’ sharp intake of breath right before he closes the distance between them once more. This is going to be fun…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)


End file.
